Metal Sensation
by Rikarichu
Summary: Shadow, Omega and Rouge are given a mission to find Eggman's hidden base. Unknown to our trio, an adversary awaits their arrival, a chance encounter that could forever change the Team and Omega.


If the reviews go well, I will write more to this story. ~3

* * *

The snow fell in flurries, tiny flakes swirling through the crisp morning air. The land was covered by a thick blanket of snow, pure and untouched. Tall fir trees shot through pockets of snow, their leaves hidden under sheets of ice. It was quiet in the forest, almost peaceful, the crunching sound of three pairs of feet echoed through the hallow air. A small snow crystal danced through the sky, edging closer towards the three trespassers. A metallic hand reached for the crystal, but broke under his robotic grasp.

"Omega," he turned awkwardly to face his black furred companion, "what's our position, how much longer until we reach our destination."

Omega's eyes glowed, his internal computer system judging routes and small paths, his eyes still focused on the melted snow flake. Lowering his hand, he turned his gaze onto his comrade.

"Not much further," his robotic voice boomed over the silent breeze.

A small humph muffled from their third comrade. The two turned to stare at her, the small bat dressed in a winter coat and her usual black tights and white heart boots. She snuggled into her long fur scarf, her wings twitched from the sudden gust of crisp wind.

"Whose brilliant idea was this," she mumbled, glaring at the two.

"Rouge, it's our mission," Shadow stated, "G.U.N. gave us an order to access information from Eggman's hidden base." He stared at the bat, his eyes narrowed. "…and we will not fail," he added.

"Rouge, Shadow and I can accomplish the objective without help, you can return to base," Omega replied.

"There is no way I'm heading back now," she smirked slyly at the two, "I overheard the commander talking about the possibility of an emerald." She waved her finger in the air, placing her free hand on her hip and winked at the two. "And there's no way I'm missing that chance."

Shadow humphed, following Omega's gaze towards the end of the forest. They stopped short at a small clearing, a long slope lay at the edge, jagged with rocks and small dead trees. In the distance laid a gray building and what looked like a fence surrounding the perimeter. Shadow stepped forward reaching the edge of the cliff, his eyes squinted towards the horizon. His usual frown bent down and he made a small gesture with his head, almost as if confirming something. The black hedgehog faced his two teammates, eyeing Rouge especially, as if daring her to pull some stupid stunt.

"Alright," Shadow confirmed, "I think this is the place."

"Affirmative," Omega agreed.

"So what's the plan," Rouge half smiled at Shadow, almost tauntingly.

Shadow nodded.

"We will head towards the gates, Rouge, you find a way inside, Omega," he eyed the giant robot at his side, "when Rouge finds a passage, I want you to head in first and take out any obstacle we may encounter."

"Affirmative," Omega repeated.

Shadow waved his hand forward, his teammates followed. The black hedgehog swiftly jumped down the rocks, Rouge gracefully gliding behind him. Omega struggled a bit, sliding down the iced dirt, stumbling on rocks and broken branches. Eventually, he reached his comrades and the team continued forward towards the metal gate not to far in the distance.

~***~

Rouge glanced over the large fence blocking their entrance. She hovered just a few inches above her accomplices, her hand grazing the metal exterior and shivered from its icy surface. She floated around the corner, away from her team, returning and tracing the other side for any entrance. The bat flew around the corner, loping back into place besides Shadow, a smug smirk across her face.

"I found a way in," the bat nodded to her right, "there's a small hole just big enough to walk through…I think Omega can fit too," she mentioned eyeing her giant friend.

Shadow nodded. Both he and Omega, Rouge happily gliding, trudged through the snow, thicker than it had been on higher ground, until they found their way to the entrance. It was a fairly large hole, large enough for all three to fit, the robot barely scraping the sides. Once inside, the three scanned the area, searching for any life or threatening predators. It was bare, a dump, few metal scraps and boxes littered the ground. The place felt abandoned. A flat passage in the snow lead towards a bare metal door attached to the gray building. Shadow moved forward, grasping the door handle, yanking the metal scrap off its frozen hinges.

"Nice job," Rouge commented, "Would you like to tare the place up, or would you like to finish our mission."

Shadow glared at her. He motioned towards the robot.

"Omega…"

Omega walked forward, gun armed, he reached the inside and scanned the room. It was just as empty as the outside; dust lined the floor, more scraps of metal and paper spread across the floor. Omega's eyes brightened in the dark, any sign of life and the robot would shoot it down, but there was nothing.

"Area secure," the machine echoed in the empty hallway.

Omega heard his teammates footsteps clink against the metal floor. He turned again to face them; first looking at Rouge's concerned face, then towards Shadow's normal pout.

"I sense no life in the surrounding area," he confirmed.

Shadow nodded again and continued forward. Their footsteps echoed through the empty hallway, the walls a strong metal, matched the floor with a blanket of dust. The three came across a door; its metal frame rotten with rust, Shadow pushed it open, stirring up a cloud of dust. Inside the room was an enormous computer screen, half as large as the metal wall it was attached to, its keyboard coated with an extra layer of dust and cobwebs lined with insect corpses.

"You would think Eggman would visit more often," Rouge mumbled as she stepped over towards the keyboard, wiping it clean of dust, "or at least dusted every once in a while?"

"Rouge, see if it will turn on," Shadow called towards her, already searching for the power switch.

The bat covered her mouth, finding the large switch under a cobweb; she picked it off and forcefully pushed the rusty square button. The screen flickered once, buttons on the keyboard lighting up the dust. A loud churning noise echoed through the room, Rouge startled, jumped back from the keyboard, Omega and Shadow turning to find the source of the sound.

"What was that?" Rouge gasped, almost sucking in particles of dust.

"I'm guessing it came from there," the black hedgehog pointed towards a large door on the opposite side of the room.

"I will confirm the sound." Omega said.

"Rouge and I will stay here," Shadow agreed turning back towards the computer, "We will finish collecting the data, if you find anything Omega…report back to us."

Omega stared at his teammates, confirming the order and headed towards the door. The door was on sturdier hinges, it opened easily, not rusted like the other doors had been. The robot stepped inside, scanning the room, noting the large machines that filled the open space. One machine in particular, had been lit up, a large gear turning at its side. Omega examined the gear; obviously this had been the source of the noise. Out from the corner of the room, the slight clicking noise of a locked door echoed through the still air. Omega removed his focus from the gear, turning his body around to face the new sound.

Out from the darkness, flew a large, dark object, forcefully slamming the robot against the gear of the machine. A dark shaped quickly jumped through the darkness, racing towards its prey at high speed. Omega gripped the large object that had pinned him to the machine, hurling it through the air towards the speeding shape. The thing briskly knocked the hard object out of its way, stopping short of Omega, before bouncing in the air, readying itself for an aerial strike. Omega blocked himself, catching the figured mid-attack and threw it across the room. Steadying himself, Omega returned to his feet, aiming his gun towards the figure, but the thing had rebounded against the wall, forcing a blow to Omega's head, knocking him down once more. Omega was pinned under the figures grasp, his eyes searching any information for an escape, or its weakness. The figure reached for Omega's shoulder, tracing a mark that had belonged to his former master and creator.

"A robot of Eggman," it stated.

Omega scanned the figure, its information blocked, but the figure itself was a familiar shape, hedgehog shaped.

"Shad…" Omega began.

"No," the figure answered.

Omega computed his voice, it had a normal tone, but still metallic sounding, echoing as it spoke. It was a robot, just as he was. Omega budged, trying to escape the robot's grasp, but it only held tighter.

"Does not compute," Omega echoed, "you are a robot, but your information is limited, can not access data."

"No, my data has been blocked," the robot stated, "I too, am a creation of Eggman, but my abilities range farther than yours, I am an elite robot, I was given more power, more possibilities than a small model as yourself."

"But I will share with you, my data, so you too can live as an elite machine," the robot extracted wires from the palm of its hand, "I will share with you and you will be mine."

"Does not compute, information not understo…," he was cut off as the robot connected himself to Omega. The robot infiltrated Omega's system, searching for the right program and began installing.

Omega's eyes began to fill with small changing numbers, bright lights flicked in his eyes, a small bar moving from left to right, a sign he was downloaded a program. He tried to detach himself from the robot, but the figure had cut him off of all movements. The program finished at an incredible speed, Omega's vision was cleared. He glanced at the robot on his chest, its hand attached to the ports on his side. The robot stared back at him, his red eyes glinted.

"Download complete," the robot stated, "Now to test the results."

The robot leaned forward, pressing the metal plate of his face against Omega's. If Omega had lips, they were on fire. He felt a sensation he had never felt before, confused for he had never felt anything at all, not even confusion. It was strange to him. The robot rubbed his free hand down Omega's metallic side. If Omega could shiver, he would. The robot's touch gave Omega a strange feeling, a new feeling. Omega could not compute his reactions; the information was new to him. The robot stretched out one leg, rubbing the inside of Omega's metal thighs. If Omega could breath, he would gasp from the touch. He could feel the sensations, but at the same time, could not. The robot stared at Omega, questioning his reactions.

"Shall I go further with the test?" the robot asked taunting him.

Before Omega could answer, the robot ejected more cords from his hands. The cords, as if alive, lunged themselves into Omega's empty sockets, connected to his inner programming. Omega could feel the electric waves emitting from his sockets, the pleasurable sensation of the oncoming information. The robot threw his weight onto Omega, his waist scraping against Omega's. The robot thrusting against Omega, increasing its speed, the metal clanging together. If Omega had veins, they were pulsing. If he had lungs, he was gasping. If he had a heart, it was beating, pounding in his hallow chest. If he could, he was shivering from the sensation. He could feel, yet he was a robot. Omega's feelings increased by the second, he wanted to hold the strange robot, ask him for more, never letting this new found pleasure end. The robot abruptly came to a halt, lifting from Omega, he recoiled his cords back into his hands. Omega, confused, if not confused by his own feelings confusion, stared at the robot.

"Your friends are coming," the robot explained.

"Who are…" Omega began.

"I will explain another time," the robot stated, "your friends are coming and I must take my leave."

The door burst open, Omega watched as the robot leapt through the air, disappearing into the darkness.

"Omega?" called Rouge, "Omega, are you ok?"

"Rouge," Omega answered.

Rouge hovered over to Omega's side, checking the robot for damage.

"We heard an awful noise and scraping sounds," Rouge began.

"What is the place?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow," Omega replied.

Omega's vision began to phase out. Through his blurred screen, he saw Shadow talking over a communicator and Rouge's frantic eyes staring worriedly around the room. Rouge shouted something. Shadow stared at the bat, then at Omega, a stern look on his face. Omega blacked out, the metallic unit slumping down onto the cold hard floor.


End file.
